Fade to Black
by stuckatschool
Summary: Everything was once perfect. Now nothing will ever be again-This is a dark story people. Character death and gore. That's my warning. Don't read it if you don't like the idea.


**PLEASE READ BEFORE DIVING INTO STORY.**

_ok. This story is so radically different than anything i have ever written. I'm all about the humor and the fluffiness and the cutness. I can't stand crying. I dont really like horror stories or tragic stories. But this has been nagging at me and no matter how hard i try to banish it from my mind with cute thoughts and adorable plots, it won't go away. So i typed it. And now i'm publishing it, because i can't just leave it laying around on my desktop forever. I hate myself for what i have done to them and have sworn to make it better in my next story. Thank you and goodnight_

**THIS IS NOT WHERE HAPPY ENDINGS LIVE. YOU ARE LOOKING IN THE WRONG STORY IS YOU'RE LOOKING FOR THEM.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adventure Time

Everything was perfect.

Marshall Lee's Life was perfect.

He was king of his realm

He was the most powerful vampire that ever existed.

He had friends

And most importantly, He had Fionna.

Perfect.

Then They ruined it.

Marshall and Fionna were in his cave, looking at the stars out of the hole in the ceiling.

" What about that one?" She pointed to a orange star.

" That's Lyris, the Orc eater." he replied, burying his face into her golden hair.

" Orc eater? You're making that up" she said with a smile.

He scoffed.

" Am not. You just can't handle how awesome the stars are"

She laughed in reply

Turning to face him, she pressed their noses together.

" I'm really happy" she softly spoke.

He looked at her and gave her a rare, genuine smile.

" Me too. Happier than I've been for a long time. . ."

Then both closed their eyes, leaning in. . . .

" Adorable. Really." said a voice above them,

Marshall bolted up, instantly recognizing that cackle.

" Ashley. What do you want?" the king said with a growl, baring his fangs,

The immortal witch stood above him, a sinister sneer on her face.

" You've gotten softy Marshy." she said before attacking.

She leaped onto him, forcing him to push Fionna away. They rolled in a violent circle for a minute before he pinned her down.

" You are an idiot for attacking me." Marshall said, eyes blazing crimson.

Ashley smiled, then let out a bone chilling laugh

" You really thought I cam alone?"

Before he could even think about what was happening, he was being lifted into the air and tossed to the ground roughly. He opened his eyes to see Fionna fighting a large troll. He spared a look around to see that they were surrounded by monsters of all sorts, looking like they were ready for this fight.

A sharp kick to his side alerted him to his attacker's presences.

Ashley stood over him with a look of pity.

" You were once so great" she clicked her tongue is disapproval

" The almighty vampire king" she jabbed his leg

" Feared by all!" a swift punch to the jaw.

" Plague of the land of Ooo!" a hard kick to his stomach.

Marshall wanted to fight back. He wanted to send Ashley back where she came from. He wanted to show them all that he was still a king. But what he wanted most was to save Fionna. He wanted to get her to safety.

Marshall slowly started to rise, but was slammed back down to the hard rock surface.

The witch stuck her face close to his.

" Come back Marshall. Be the demon that you know you are. I'll be your queen and you shall be my king and we will rule for all eternity!" she said, offering him her hand.

He glared and promptly spit at her. A choke of pain made him turn his head.

Fionna was being held in a giants' hand. Her face had begun to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.

" Fionna!" he said, the pain from seeing her overtaking his hatred for the moment.

Ashley frown and walked over to the struggling adventuress. She snapped her fingers, making the giant release his prisoner. The girl dropped to the ground with a heavy ' Thud'

" So this is who you choose? A HUMAN? Some weak little flesh bag who will eventually turn to dust? Pathetic." She slapped Fionna across the face, bits of blood speck across the girl's cheek.

" Leave her be Ashley. This is our fight, just you and me." he replied, standing up, only to be held down by 2 ogres.

" you're wrong Marshall. This fight is bigger then just us. You are no longer fit to be king. it's time for a new era. And in order for the new to flourish," Ashley slowly picked up Fionna's discarded sword,

" The old must die"

A sickening crack was heard as the sword went through the blonde's body.

Marshall yelled in pain and terror. He witness her body slump to the ground, sword still in place.

After that, he saw red.

He quickly dispatched the two creatures holding him in place. He sliced through any monster that stood between Ashley and him with his claws.

Ashley stood in place, stunned at the horrific display. Marshall slowly approached her, dripping in the dead creatures' blood.

Without so much as a word, because she wasn't worth it, he snapped her neck then threw her out of the cave, smiling at the sound of dead weight hitting the grass.

Turning, he smiled, fangs dripping in blood.

" Does anyone else question my rule?" he asked quietly.

All other present said nothing.

" I asked," he raised his claws, then bring them down upon the head of the nearest victim, " does anyone else question that I am fit to rule?"

All survivors ran for their lives, madly stomping over each other to get away.

With the cave clear, save for the dead enemies, Marshall swiftly flew over to Fionna.

He gently turned her over, choking back a sob at the wound.

Fionna slowly opened her eyes, once a clear, bright blue, now cloudy gray. She looked weakly up at him

" hey hero." she said in a whisper so soft, he almost missed it.

" Hey." he replied, trying to avoid looking at her wounds.

" Did you kick their butts?" she asked

He nodded, a few tear escaping his eyes. Marshall tucked her hair behind her ears, accidentally getting blood on her forehead in the process.

" You're going to be fine Fifi." he said, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

Fionna tried to laugh, but it came out as a wheezing cough.

" Marshall Lee, I have a sword going through my stomach. We both know I am not going to be ok."

He shook his head vigorously.

" No no no _**NO**_. It will be fine. You'll see. I. . . I'll bit you. Transform you. Then you could be a vampire too and we will be fine. We'll be together." he said, pain overtaking his voice.

Fionna smiled. That brilliant smile that the vampire king fell for.

" I've lost so much blood. But it's ok. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, ok Marshy?" she said, reaching up for him. He quickly grabbed her hand, holding onto it like it would keep her there.

" No Fionna. It can't end like this. You can't go. I love you." he whispered.

She drew all her strength and leaned up, kissing his nose.

" I love you too."

Then her eyes slowly closed

And the stars faded into blackness.


End file.
